


Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Non era la prima volta che Tony Stark gli affidava Peter Parker.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo e prompt: Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur  
> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10, M5.  
> Parole: 333

Non era la prima volta che Tony Stark gli affidava Peter Parker.  
Averlo scortato nel breve viaggio in Germania era stato sufficiente perché Happy avesse il quadro generale della situazione: era un ragazzo in gamba, Peter, decisamente eccitato per tutta quella situazione incredibile, per il buttarsi nella mischia dei fenomeni da baraccone come spesso vengono ironicamente definiti dalla gente normale i supereroi. L'uomo aveva pensato che fosse normale tutto quell'interesse esasperante, tutta quella curiosità genuina, nonché la voglia di riprendere ogni cosa in un filmino con quella sua videocamera tascabile.   
Doveva tenerlo a bada, punto. Non era un compito difficile.  
Poi erano arrivati i giorni del trasloco nella Stark Tower, trasloco   
di cui Happy era responsabile: doveva fare in modo che tutto ciò che si doveva trasferire giungesse a destinazione.   
Peter aveva fatto un casino, ma se non fosse stato per la sua iniziativa di fermare Avvoltoio Happy temeva non tanto di perdere il lavoro, quanto che Tony cambiasse idea. Così non era stato e il capo della sicurezza si sentiva in debito con Spider-Man.  
Ci erano voluti circa cinque anni per rendersi conto che non gli dispiaceva aiutare Peter, che se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, se lui fosse tornato, sarebbe accorso in suo aiuto al primo colpo di telefono e senza pensarci due volte.  
Happy lo aveva confidato a Tony proprio per via telefonica, in quella che, ancora non lo sapeva, sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che sentiva la voce dell'amico attraverso l'apparecchio immaginando lui, con sguardo perso nel vuoto e la mente arguta che però lavorava costantemente, mentre diceva "dovrai prenderti cura di lui al posto mio".  
Il resto della conversazione non era rilevante, ma quel 'prendersi cura' rimase ancorato nella testa di Happy per mesi e mesi, finché non si presentò l'occasione giusta.  
Allora, prese il jet privato di cui disponeva e raggiunse al volo Peter fino in Olanda, proprio quando quest'ultimo aveva bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno di fidato.   
Perché un amico vero si riconosce nel momento del bisogno.


End file.
